


Ever felt a bit crabby?

by Goofypants



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofypants/pseuds/Goofypants
Summary: Cassidy experiences reincarnation, and gets her revenge.
Kudos: 4





	Ever felt a bit crabby?

A bit of the ribbon that remained from Cassidy after both her clones were destroyed at once by the monster cat was being carried by the wind blowing through the dark streets. While fights between magical girls and monsters raged all around, the piece of ribbon was just floating peacefully. Until it was blown towards the river...

A small bear-faced crab monster was pinching at the barrier of one of the buildings on the river promenade. It did not know why, just felt like it needed to, despite the fact that its little pincers were not doing any damage to the barrier at all. But still it kept going, murmuring something that sounded like 'Snibeti snab!' over and over again, when suddenly a piece of orange ribbon landed on top of it. A peculiar tingling sensation spread across the tiny crab body, and in a flash of bright orange light...

“AAAAAAH! Eat this you purple... wait what is this?” Came Cassisy's voice from the tiny crab's mouth. “Where am I? Where is that purple monster girl?” 

She stood there confused for a moment, then took a better look at the building in front of it. Strange, it looked absolutely huge... since when there were buildings this tall in the City? She wanted to scratch her head but couldn't, her pincer could not bend that way. Wait... pincer?!

“Eeek! What is this?” She yelped when she noticed her new appendage. She turned around to take a look at herself in the reflective river water (learning she can only walk sideways, so it took a while) and saw that she became a tiny orange teddybear-faced crab. With the same hairstyle she had as human. “What the... am dreaming? Or is this some weird form of afterlife? Or reincarnation? How did this happen?”

As she was pondering this, a familiar voice called out from behind her.

“Over there, another one!”

It was Undine! But before Cassidy could react, a powerful geyser launched her up into the night sky. Curse that watery menace!

“Wait Undine, did you notice that it looked sorta like... Cassidy?” Kokoro asked Undine down on the ground when she caught up to her.”

“Could be one of those monsters with mimicry powers.” Undine shrugged.

“This is all your fault! But just you wait, I will get back at you for this!” Cassidy growled as her ascent into the night sky stopped and she started falling down again... straight at Undine. When she realized this, she flipped herself over to point her right pincer downwards, and when she reached her target... “Snib!”

With a loud scream, Undine took off, with Cassidy clamping onto her hind quarters with her little orange pincer. Kokoro followed in hot pursuit, but as she was reaching to pull Cassidy off, she let go and tumbled into the river, disappearing underwater.

“Ow ow ow! Wh-what was that?” Undine asked, rubbing her sore butt.

“It was... that Cassidy-like crab monster. Awww shhh, it's okay, it is gone now, don't cry!”

Downstream, Cassidy emerged from the water under a large tram bridge that offered excellent cover.

“Hehe, serves her right! Snibeti snab!” She exclaimed and clacked her little pincers excitedly. Then an idea popped up in her mind... what if she still has powers? She reached at one pincer with the other, clamping down on it... and immediately split into a burnt orange crab and a pale cream crab. Both Cassidies looked at each other and laughed, then disappeared into a drainage pipe. Now cursed with this pitiful existence, she was planning on making the most of it and at least causing Undine as much pincer-induced torment as she could...

“Snibeti snab, it's Cassidy Crab!!!”


End file.
